Betrayed
by msceila7
Summary: Cammie stumbles upon Bex kissing Zach in their suite, and she gets really angry/sad. Characters are a bit OOC. This is fanfictiction. I can do what I want. No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/setting. Ally Carter does. Enjoy!

Cammie's POV

I tiptoed silently into the corridor where my suite was, just liked we had learned in Stealth and Evasion. I sighed happily. Bex had promised to help me get ready to sneak out and visit Zack tonight. I had a feeling she was going to drag Macey into it. Macey was very stylish. She'd help me... wait.

What was that groaning coming from the suite? I started. Could it be...

I dismissed that thought though. Bex wasn't THAT reckless. Right?

Carefully, I lifted the awkward vase from the pedestal across the hall and watched in horror at what was happening on the Bex Monitor (Liz was very paranoid about our, er, headstrong roommate).

Zach was kissing Bex passionately. Really passionately. Like... I just won't describe it.

Zach's POV

I gently bit down on Bex's lower lip, enjoying how I made her shudder. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored. Gosh, Bex was awesome. She made me get, um..., hard faster than any girl I'd ever met. And Cammie? Honestly, she was annoying. I only put up with her so I could get to Bex.

Said girl drifted her hands lower on me, eliciting a low moan from me. I bated when she got all dominant on me, though. I slipped my hands under her shirt. She moaned. Suddenly, she sat up.

"Shoot, I promised Cammie..." she trailed off as my girlfriend walked into the room.

Cammie glared at her, tears in her eyes and streaking her blotchy, acne-covered face.

"How dare you!" Cammie shouted at Bex. I slithered off through one of the fifty secret passages in their room and disappeared.

Bex's POV

I felt Zachary disappear from my side as Cammie shrieked at me. Gosh, she could be obnoxious. She turned to Zach to yell at him and realized he wasn't there. I took advantage of this and jabbed her on the pressure point on her wrist. She crumpled into the floor. I roughly shoved PJ's onto her and rolled her into bed, hoping she'd wake up and think it was a dream. Oh, well.

R&R! Please review! msceila7 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed, Chapter two

Zach POV

I heard the catch to the trapdoor to the roof open. I knew it would. Cammie always comes up here when she's angry. I hide in the shadows and slink behind her as she stomps around.

"Cammie," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

She frowns and opens her mouth to retort. I took the opportunity and planted my mouth on hers, like the bug she placed in my room last year. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I explored halfheartedly. I heared Cammie moan. I, however, feel nothing. For me, this is just a kiss to comfort Cammie, to placate her. There is no passion like when I kiss Bex. Bex.

I gently pried myself off Cammie. I'm just a lie around her. It makes me feel dirty, somehow. That sounds stupid. I lie all the time. But since Cammie trusts me and "knows" me, it's much different. "I have to go. Sorry I hurt you," I said and disappeared into another secret passage. Another lie. She can be such a bitch. I go back to the girls' suite and tap Bex's shoulder as she lies on her bed. Only my years of training save me from her kick that would have hit me in the solar plexus if I hadn't dodged.

"Princess, let's go," I encourage, and she follows me into a secret passage that is (blissfully) soundproof. Instantly, we fall onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. I caress Bex and initiate the kiss. We battle with our tongues, and she starts to get the best of me. Panicked, I slide my hands up her nightshirt and rub her breasts. She moans and opens her mouth. I seperate my mouth from hers at that moment and smile at her. She fake-frowns and mouths "Cheater" at me. We spring back together with renewed vigorous. I trail kisses down her neck and nip her gently. Yup, I am good. And Goode.

I am suddenly aware of Bed's hands on my loins. I fan feel the blood rush down and blush. She smirks and strokes me again.

"Y-You got me," I stutter, about to lose all control.

Bex POV

I an woken from my catnap by a tap on my shoulder. I swiftly perform a kick that should severley injure/wind any attacker and realize the mystery person has avoided it. I then realize my "attacker" is Zach. Understanding dawns on me and I follow him into a passageway. We start French kissing and the way he touches me makes me want to give up. I still give my all with my tongue and I know I'm winning when Zach touched my breasts. It felt so good I gave up and moaned. He smirked. The cheat!

We kiss again and I decide that he shouldn't be the only naughty one. I move my hands lower on him and am rewarded by him getting turned on. I smirk. I love Zach.

Cammie POV

I get down from the roof, still dazed from Zach's kiss. I knew he loved me! I clamber into my bed, glad that Bex isn't snoring. I shift over. Wait, where is Bex?

I sit up, curious, and wait. She'll have to come back in. Right?

Bex POV

I sneak out, face flushed and hair mussed, to find Cammie sitting ramrod straight, asleep. She must have been waiting for me! I vow to be more careful next time. It's always dangerous when you're a spy.

Please review! Did you like it? Should I add more?

:D msceila7


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayed Chapter 3

Cammie POV

I woke up, my back stiff and painful. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Bex. She's in her bed now, I notice. I can't grill her now, though, because the sun has come up and I really need to get ready. I tug on clothing and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I come out, Bex is gone. Her bed is made with army precision, and it looks like nobody slept there. But I know she did. I think about why she would dash out like that without telling me and realize she might be jealous that Zach is my boyfriend. I need to talk to her, though. The way those two were making out last night seemed too comfortable, casual, practiced. It might seem to a normal observer that they were a first-time couple who were both skilled, but I wasn't a normal observer. I was a spy. I noticed how they bit each others lips to make them groan.

And then there was that issue of Bex being missing. I know practically every secret passage inside the academy, and I don't know where she could have gone in the five minutes I was on the roof without setting off one of our room alarms. Or maybe she had. I'd have to ask Liz to check them. Wait. Where were Liz and Macey!? They weren't in the suite last night. I headed down to breakfast very confused.

Bex's POV

I don't know why I dashed out of the suite so fast. Or, rather, I don't know exactly why I dashed out of the suite so fast. I didn't want to have to tell naive Cammie about my relationship with Zach. I had to untie Liz and Macey from the secret passage near the dining hall. I also might have been looking forward to a little alone time with Zach. My mind was too clouded with pleasurable memories from last night to care.

I quickly slipped into the secret passage with the fruit painting knob on the door and untied Liz and Macey. They slumped to the floor. I jabbed two sterile needles attached to syringes into their respective arms. I then ran for the buffet as a few milligrams of the antidote to their "knock-out juice" kicked in. There was a lot of "What the hell?" to be listened to for entertainment in the dining hall, in English, despite today's language being Mandarin.

I wolfed down five pancakes and an apple before Cammie came. I subtly slinked out of the room with a bunch of seventh graders and made my way down a hall. I still had twenty minutes of breakfast left.

I was suddenly seized by the shoulders and thrust into a nearby janitor's closet.

"Zach?" I asked tentatively. I was rewarded when the door slammed shut and my head was pulled into a kiss. I kissed back a little, before pulling away lightning quick to be sure it was my boyfriend. He smiled when he realized what I was doing.

"Checking me out?" he cheekily questioned. I flicked his arm and started to kiss him again. His hands roamed all over my body. Suddenly, my watch beeped.

"Zach, I have five minutes before first bell," I informed him, almost glad to see him frown. "I have something important to tell you."

"You know Cammie?" I rhetorically asked him. "Well, she knows something's up. She was waiting for me to return to my bed!"

"Well, I could get her into somebody else's," he told me. I looked at him incredulously.

"What? I have friends at Blackthorne. Plus, Cammie's a little... eager to please," he continued. I nodded.

"I love you Zach. But we can't let Cammie know..."

I was interrupted by one very mad Cammie Morgen flinging the door open.

"Cammie can't know whatty?" she said in her faux popular voice. My fist connected with her head. She crashed to the floor in a heap. I nudged her into the closet with my foot and slammed the door, dashing to Disguise with Mr. Smith just down the hall as the first bell tore through the building.

Cammie POV

I scanned the dining hall for Bex. I saw no sign of her. I did see Macey and Liz, who looked a little bedraggled, but offered no explanation on their disappearance.

I slowly ate my Frosted Flakes, wondering about Bex. Why was she avoiding me? Was she embarrassed about kissing my boyfriend? I could forgive her. But Bex did have her pride.

Walking down the hall to Disguise, I heard mumbling coming from the custodial closet. I heard my name. This gave me pause.

I opened the door and said something snarky. I don't remember it. I only remember my vision slowly darkening as Bex punched me in the head, with Zach, MY BOYFRIEND, beside her.

Please review! How did you like it? Did I address some of your requests?

:D msceila7


	4. Chapter 4

:D msceila7

Betrayed chapter 4

Zach's POV

"Crap," I exclaim. "What do we do now?"

Bex shrugs, habitually looking at her watch. She does a double take.

"Damn, I've got to get to class," she breathes. She dashes out of the closet, leaving me to deal with it. I sit down on the dusty cement floor. What am I supposed to do?

Cammie is very boring, I realize. She isn't spontaneous like Bex. And when you punch her, she just lies there in a heap, unconscious. I know that's what everyone, pretty much, does if a huge amount of force is applied to their head. Still. Can't blame a guy for being bored.

Cammie starts to stir. She mumbles limbs lash out erratically. Finally she sits up, groaning. She sees me. I can tell she's about to yell. Hey, that rhymes. I'm Goode.

Oh no, her lips are parting. Quick as lightning, I grab a spare roll of toilet paper and tie a long piece over her mouth. She starts to spit on it, weakening it. I curse. My eyes land on the large, heavy duty trash bags. Which happen to be next to the large, heavy duty roll of duct tape.

Cammie's eyes widen when she sees the tape. One of Liz's inventions gone awry, perhaps? I don't dwell much on it though; I carefully rip off a piece of tape just as Cammie's tongue pokes through the toilet paper. Cursing, I rip off the now useless paper gag.

"No!" Cammie screams. I stick on the tape. She starts to cry.

I stuff her into the trash bag up to her neck, then gently tighten the drawstring. She continues to cry, soundlessly, almost, because her mouth is heavy duty duct taped.I slink out, leaving the door ajar a tiny bit so Cammie can get some fresh air. I'm not completely heartless. In fact, when I'm with Bex...

I shove that thought out of my head and stalk off to a heating vent to hide.

Cammie's POV

Zach actually put Permastick Tape on MY MOUTH! My beautiful, cute, amazing, awesome mouth! My lips, they could be ripped off if I want to ever eat again! Oh, what a world! I love Zach, but I hate him for doing this to me. Why would he hurt me?

Or does he not care? My memories of earlier come rushing back. He was in this closet with BEX. Not me, Cammie Morgan.

Of course he picks exotic, enticing Bex. Of course Bex doesn't tell me. Some friend. Damn it, life is harsh. I mean, what's wrong with me?

I suddenly feel tired and dizzy. I was punched in the head by Bex, after all. My world blackens.

Third Person

Mr. Smith walked along the corridor grumpily. The day had started badly, when star student Cammie Morgan failed to show up to Disguise. She failed to show up to all classes, actually.

But the bad had just started there. Sarah Dersent forgot her homework, Melissa Burgen used makeup with almond milk in it and got hives, and then Annie Burks barred all over her desk. So he had to get cleaning supplies because there was a toxic leak coming out of The Dammed Corroded of Invention, as he liked to call it.

Mr. Smith opened the janitorial closet and started. Well, Ms. Morgan had an excuse for ditching class, he supposed. He called up Headmistress Morgan about her daughter's situation.

As one could imagine, the headmistress was very displeased that her daughter was trussed up like a turkey. Very displeased. Especially about the Permastick Tape.

No romance this chapter, it was more of a segway. An important segway. Some people seem upset with my pairing: hey, you don't have to read it. I plan on writing a Zammie though, to please them. I like the cannon story and Zammie, but something about Zach/Bex (what do you call it? Zex? Bach?) intrigues me.

:D msceila7


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayed chapter 5

Bex's POV

Zach comes into my room again, really late. It's midnight, so Liz and Macey are asleep. Cammie is in the infirmary, thanks to some Permastick Tape. So, in essence, Zach and I are alone.

He drags me into that secret passage again. We start kissing instantly.

He ravished my mouth with his tongue, exploring and making me moan. I don't feel like fighting tonight. I just let him kiss me hard.

I rub on his erection and make him groan. I smile and kiss him really hard. I know he feels so good. I have something to tell him though that won't.

"Zach," I say, breaking the silence of the passageway, breaking our kiss. "I love you. But we can't be together right now."

Zach's POV

What? I gape openly. Bex quickly amends her statement.

"It's too dangerous right now. If you get caught..."

Bex trails off. I nod in understanding. I get it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"I love you so much, Bex," I tell her. For once in my lice as a spy, I'm not lying.

"I love you so much too, Zach. That's how I can bring myself to do this," Bex answers.

I kiss her really hard, putting all my love into it. I want her to know how much she means to me, how I won't forget her, his she is my true love. By the way she kisses back, I know she feels the same way I do. We break apart, panting.

"When we graduate, Bex, I will come for you," I promise her. She smiles sadly and nods. I go outside, into another secret passage, and disappear.

EPILOGUE

Third person

"Push," encouraged the nurse. The woman on the hospital bed cursed in Swahili but did as told.

After a tense hour, a little baby was born. It was a girl.

The doctor wheeled the woman out to her waiting husband with the baby, after checking that there were no health issues for mother and child.

"Zach," says Bex, " meet Sarah Elizabeth Goode." Her husband of five years, Zach, smiled, a rare occurrence for the seasoned spy.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Bex smiled.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "She's your daughter too."

Sarah Elizabeth squirmed a little as she was handed over to her father. The family pf three was happy and content.

ACROSS THE WORLD

Cammie Morgan was sitting on her front porch with her coffee, reading the paper, when her phone rang. Sighing, she answered it. Who was calling her so early?

After about five minutes she hung up and shrieked, "I'M A GODMOTHER!"

The end

Thanks to all readers! Please review! Thanks for sticking with my story! :D msceila7


End file.
